


Truths of a Delicate Nature

by SnubbingApollo



Series: By Chance or Circumstance [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, implied/referenced misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is not to say there’s anything wrong exactly, the man is handsome and kind and he makes Dorian laugh. Makes him forget his troubles in a time when that should be all but impossible. He’s just so <i>shy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths of a Delicate Nature

What Dorian has with Krem is unlike any relationship he’s ever had in the past, not that those could really be called relationships. To be truthful he’s a bit out of his depth. Which is not to say there’s anything wrong exactly, the man is handsome and kind and he makes Dorian laugh. Makes him forget his troubles in a time when that should be all but impossible. 

He’s just so _shy_. They’ve been… whatever they are for quite some time now and they still haven’t moved beyond kissing.

Which is not to say the kissing isn’t good. It’s spectacular. Sometimes Dorian feels as though Krem is actually trying to devour him. But every time Dorian starts to move his hands to more interesting places than the other man’s shoulders or hair he pulls away and demurs. Dorian has no idea what the man is worried about. What he’s seen of Krem is gorgeous and he can’t imagine the rest of the warrior being any different, but he can’t figure out how to reassure him without it seeming like he’s growing impatient or pushing. The last thing he wants is for Krem to feel pressured into something he doesn’t want or isn’t ready for. He cares for the man, more than he ever imagined himself caring for anyone and he wants this to work.

Dorian swirls the wine in his glass, admiring the way the light from the fire in the hearth flickers through the red liquid and considers the situation. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to stop trying for more altogether, let Krem attempt to advance things once he’s ready. But what if doing that makes Krem think he’s losing interest. Dorian sighs gustily and runs his free hand over his face. This sort of thing was so much easier when there were no feelings involved. Slightly less fulfilling, to be sure, but nowhere near as tricky. The mage is just about to lean over to the table and refill his glass when the door to his room opens and the subject of his contemplation walks in. Dorian smiles.

“Hello, Lautus. This is a pleasant surprise,” Dorian says setting his glass on the table beside the bottle of wine. He stands, meaning to greet his lover properly, but freezes when he sees Krem’s expression. The man looks nervous, his shoulders tense and his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“What’s wrong?” Dorian asks, concerned.

Krem looks for a moment like he means to answer but then he launches himself forward and seizes Dorian in a kiss. Dorian makes a startled noise. The kiss is less a kiss and more an out and out assault of Krem’s lips against his. There’s a sense of desperation about it and Dorian has no idea what’s going on here but it’s all he can do to hold on to Krem and kiss him back as best he can.

When Krem finally pulls away Dorian is breathless, his hair wild and the warrior is in much the same state though that same worry still lingers in his expression.

“What was that for?” Dorian asks, gently stroking his thumb down Krem’s cheek trying to soothe the concern there.

“We need to talk,” the other man says softly. Dorian frowns but nods retaking his seat and motioning for the warrior to sit in the one next to it. Krem leans forward and rests his elbows on his legs, clasping his hands together. He’s nearly wringing them and one of his legs jumps tensely to some quick unheard beat.

“Krem, relax,” Dorian says. “Whatever it is it can’t be all that bad.” Krem just shakes his head looking anywhere but at Dorian.

“There’s a reason I keep stopping you,” Krem says suddenly. The words come out quickly, nearly blurring into each other. Dorian’s frown deepens. That’s what this is about? He should have said something sooner.

“Lautus, it’s alright. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. If you want to wait we can wait. Whatever your reason is I respect it.”

Krem shakes his head.

“No, it’s not that. You don’t understand.”

“Explain it to me then.”

Krem gives a soft, unhappy laugh.

“I’m trying to. It’s been a while since I needed to do this. Since back before the Chargers. I forgot how hard it is.”

There’s something about Krem’s voice that sounds different. Softer maybe? Dorian wonders if it’s his nerves or if he’s coming down with a cold.

“You can tell me anything, Lautus,” Dorian tells him. He’s well and truly worried now. He’s never seen his lover like this.

“I wasn’t born a man,” Krem sputters out in a rush. He says it so fast that it takes a moment for Dorian to puzzle out what exactly he’s said and then he’s sure he’s misheard but Krem keeps going before he can ask. “The Bull says there’s a word for it in Qunlat. Aqun-Athlok, a person born one sex but living as another,” he gives another of those humorless laugh. “Not sure there’s a word for it in Tevene. My parents just always called me 'confused'.”

Dorian stares at Krem, blinking and trying to school his features out of incredulous shock. If Krem does look up to meet his face that’s not what he should see there. There’s a pause where no one says anything Krem staring at his shoes and Dorian taking a moment to try and figure out an appropriate response so he doesn’t accidentally shove his foot down throat the second he opens his mouth. Unfortunately his pause goes on a beat too long for Krem’s nerves.

“Is that- are you… say something?” His voice is strained and he still won’t look up from the floor. Dorian slides out of his chair and crouches in front of Krem to meet his eyes.

“Lautus,” Dorian starts but loses his thought at the instant relief that takes over his lover’s features The mage suppresses a wince wondering how many people had immediately switched to feminine forms as soon as Krem had told them. Dorian collects himself and continues before Krem can begin to fear the worst again.

“Lautus, nothing has changed,” Dorian finishes. Then he makes a face and amends slightly. “Well perhaps not nothing. You’ll have to give me a bit more direction than I was expecting to need once we get to the exciting bits of our romance.”

Krem breathes a small laugh and Dorian is relieved to hear real humor in this one, but when the man finally meets his eyes there’s still concern there.

“It doesn’t bother you? I know you’re attracted to men…” Krem trails off and Dorian rests a hand on the back of Krem’s neck leaning up so he can rest his forehead against his lover’s.

“You are a man, Cremisius. In all the ways that matter.”

The smile that takes Krem’s face is so beautiful it would be a crime not to kiss it. So Dorian does.


End file.
